


Pendulum: Extras

by Vodka112



Series: Earth-P (Pendulum) [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multi, and a ton of own characters. I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Excerpts from Pendulum that didn't make the cut.





	Pendulum: Extras

_Friday, 3rd week of October._ Today is Tim's last day on campus. Step Three of operation _Not-A-Bird_  will end tonight. Step Four is already in progress. Ms. di Angelo sent him an email last night thanking him for volunteering to tutor a few kids during his probably brief stint in Metropolis High. He is already in their systems and starting next week, he'll be a proud student of Metro High. Regrettably, he is having trouble with Step 3D JUNE. _Current Status: Stuck between a rock and a hard place._

"Tim, you can't go. Who'll be our DM now?" Ives asks. Sebastian Ives is the third son of Senator Leonard Ives. His grandfather on his mother's side owns close to thirty percent of LexCorp Medical stock, as well as a chain of pharmaceuticals under the name Hale Pharmacies.

"Yeah, Tim! You know how awful Mark gets when he's DM--" Cols cuts in, and Mark makes an indignant noise, "--We'll only be playing Fighters and there won't be any Wizards!"

"Wizard class is broken!" Mark argues.

"Didn't stop you from choosing it last time!" Cols says.

"No, I didn't! I chose the Assassin class!" Mark says.

Colin "Cols" McNamara is the youngest son of the CEO of McNamara Trading Industries, LexCorp's primary provider of steel plates and various other materials. Mark Anthony Lancaster is the sole heir of Lancaster International hotel chains and resorts, which host more than 40% of LexCorps' business meetings, conventions and expos.

"Tim, you know you do not really have to go, right? Daddy has pull over the PTA and the board of governors. I can set him straight," Anne-Marie says while Cols and Mark argue about D&D game mechanics.

"Yeah. If I get my mom on this, we can make it like you never touched the computer lab. It will be like you've never even been near the place," Minnie adds as she sidles next to Anne-Marie.

Anne-Marie Ducreux is the only daughter of Augustus Cedric Ducreux-Blackwood, who owns significant stock in various education-related fields from text books to standardized testing. He can and has strong armed Lex out of various key mergers and deals. Lex and Tim agree Mr. Ducreux- Blackwood have a monopoly on privatized education in the United States in the next twenty years. They are working on a ten-year plan to depose Ducreux-Blackwood, just in case.

Minerva "Minnie" Towers is the second daughter of the Mills-Towers-Roosevelt family of law practitioners. Their specialties lie in Energy Law and Medical Malpractice Litigation. Her older brother marries into another firm and is an expert on Real Estate Law.

"Wow... I'm 'whelmed, guys. I don't know what to say," Tim says as he scratches the back of his neck and points his gaze to the floor. Anne-Marie turns her nose up to look down on Tim.

"Why don't you start with 'Thank you, Anne-Marie, for your loving and kind support'?" she says with a twist of her lips. Tim lets a small smile grace his face before answering.

"Thank you, Anne-Marie, for your loving and kind support... But I have to reject your offer," Tim finishes.

"What?" Anne-Marie says. Her voice is high with displeasure.

"But, Tim!" Minnie says as she mirrors Anne-Marie's tone.

"Why are you so stubborn about this? Do you really want to get expelled?" Star asks. Her brows furrow with worry. Katherine "Star" Starling is the heir of Starling Industries, which specializes in state-of-theart aviation and aeronautics engineering.

"This is my punishment for getting caught, Star," Tim says. Then he continues on in a faux whisper, "I'm looking forward to it actually. New school, new people to impress and all that." He makes sure to look into Star's eyes as he says his piece. Star has a need to go to new places, to meet new people, and to have new adventures. Tim is sure he'll get her support.

"That's it then? We're boring you now, Drake?" Ives cuts in. Tim winces. He forgot how sensitive Ives can be. Tim is convinced Ives is a meta with superhearing but he can't prove it. Lex has all his genetics toys locked up and bugged. It will take Tim a good two consecutive months while Lex is overseas to hack his systems but Lex never leaves for longer than a month.

"You know that's not what I--" Tim starts, but Ives cuts him.

"I don't know anything. _We_ don't know what's going on with you anymore. We were having a blast at Carl's place last week, then you're torching the comp lab the next day. What's really going on, Tim?" Ives asks. Tim finds it hard to look at his face. He and Ives go way back since elementary school. If anyone can call Tim's tells, it's Ives.

Tim opens his mouth to speak when he notices how everyone is looking at him now. Charlotte "Carl" Locke, daughter of Wilhelm Locke, world famous fashion designer, is gripping the hem of her hoodie so tight her knuckles turn white. Tim formulates an acceptable speech for his audience.

"I swear it's not you, guys. I just need a change of pace. Go to new places. Try new things," Tim says lamely.

"Star brought us to Paris last summer," Carl says. Tim is relieved she's speaking to him again.

"It's not the same," Tim says. He takes a deep breath before continuing, "I hate to say this, but I'm not growing here anymore. None of us are and we know that. Our families put us here, in this playpen, and as nice as it is, I can't wait to get out."

"Did you just compare _your friends_ to a bunch of _babies?!"_ Mark explodes. His face is red and his eyes are glinting dangerously at Tim.

"You're missing the point, Mark!" Tim says in a futile attempt to placate.

"No, I think we've heard enough. Mr. Timothy Drake-Luthor is too big for--" Ives says, but Minnie puts a hand up to stall him.

"Ives, he has a point," she says.

"Minnie..." Ives says, as he sinks back into his seat.

"Sometime ago, I took the entrance test to Harvard and I passed. They cannot wait to get me started there," she confesses. Tim remembers _that_ email when he ran a routine sweep of the group's online activities.

"Are you going away, too?" Carl asks. Minnie shakes her head, her wavy dark hair flowing with the movement.

"I figured I should stay and play around. Harvard will still be there when I graduate," Minnie says. Tim holds his breath when she pauses.

"But I do understand Tim. And I support him," she finishes. _Two down, five more to go_ , Tim thinks.

"I hate you, guys," Cols whines as he drags his palm on his face, "The thing is, my mother's been trying to get me to intern at the office for a while now, since we pulled that stunt against the Seniors last year. She thinks I can make her another million by managing our trades in Singapore, and I think I can do it."

Tim is puzzled at how amazed Cols is with his business skills. Cols in his element is so cutthroat he scares Tim. _Three down._

"Dad's letting me manage the Men's Spring Collection," Carl says in a stream of nearly unintelligible words. Her face is tomato red. Tim blinks at her. He hasn't anticipated that.

"Are you going to make them wear crotch leaves?" Star teases Carl. Carl gets impossibly redder.

"No! They'll be in togas..." Carl finishes.

"Congrats, Carl," Tim says with a genuine smile on his face. Carl is the littlest power in their group, and Tim's sure this project will be a good confidence boost for her.

"Thanks," Carl answers and smiles at him. The rest of the group gather around her to congratulate her and make promises to attend her shows. _Four down._

Ives gives her a lame congrats, so Tim decides to try to soften him up. Their eyes meet while Tim sits on the arm of his chair. Ives looks away first.

"What happened to Just Us, Noble Elite of the Middle States?" Ives whispers, and Tim has to strain to hear him, "We made a pact during middle school that nothing will come between us."

"Ives, we're not breaking up. We're just... branching out," Tim reasons. He tries not to use the words  _growing_ and _up_.

"It's the same thing!" Ives yells. Tim ignores the urge to look to the heavens.

"This isn't forever, you know? I might hate it at Metro High and beg all of you to take me back," Tim teases him. Tim figures he could try for a bit of charm.

"You're a stubborn one, Tim. You would never beg, and you would never come back," Ives argues.

"Damn. Metro High won't know what will hit 'em. Why are we releasing you on them?," Star teases Tim. He thinks she might be trying to mediate between him and Ives. Tim snorts.

"Oh, quit it. I won't cause trouble... much," Tim says as honestly as he can.

Ives calls Tim by his name. The way Ives said it makes Tim pay attention. Ives face is earnest.

"Tell me, honestly, that this isn't Lex Luthor trying to put you to your place or something," Ives blurts out.

"Ives, leave Lex out of this," Tim says, putting as much exasperation in his voice as he can.

"Tim. I'm serious," Ives says. When Tim turns to put on a pout for him, Ives meets his eyes and holds on. Tim sighs instead.

"Look. Lex doesn't want me to leave either. He cornered me in the kitchen the other day and offered to build, like, ten computer buildings for the school. Then he asked me about my emotional fulfillment," Tims says, and he winces at the end. He is telling the truth after all.

"That sounds painful," Cols puts in.

"Thanks, Cols. Just thinking about it is giving me goosebumps, so don't ask me how that conversation went. My point is, this is me and my need to get out of Channel. That's all," Tim explains. When Ives draws breath to start arguing again, Tim steels himself.

"I'm not backing out of this," Tim declares. It makes Tim sad to see his closest friend crumple under his stare.

"All right, Tim. I hear you," Ives says. Tim makes to stand up when Ives hugs him from his side.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Ives says, his words muffled by Tim's cardigan. Tim tries his best not to stiffen up as he rubs his friend's shoulder. _Five down._

"I'm still coming by for our monthly D&D session. Just because I'm transferring schools doesn't mean I'll forget where all of you live," Tim says.

"Omg, Tim. I'm going to miss you too!" Anne-Marie says as her eyes get suspiciously watery. She buries her face into Tim's chest. She seems to have started a crying and hugging fest. Tim is buried in a pile of six sniffing teenagers, and Tim thinks if they get tears and snot on him somehow, he's pushing them all to the floor. _Six down._

Mark is standing a couple of feet away from their pile. His arms are crossed over his chest. Tim thinks it's a miracle he can see him. Tim is one of the smallest people in their group.

"Mark?" he calls out.

"You called me a baby, Tim," Mark says. Tim can hear the petulance in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Tim says and means it.

"You better be," Mark says. He brings his arms down to his sides and reaches into the pile to pull Tim out and then hug him. Tim can hear everyone around him complaining about Mark hogging Tim, and Mark's voice vibrates through his chest. He lets Tim go but not before ruffling his hair. _Seven down. Step 3D JUNE end._

"You better call, or I'll hunt you down and sit on you," Mark threatens Tim after he releases him. Tim nods because Mark is a stocky 5'10" and Tim's only 5'4" and lean. Mark can squash him like a bug.

"Why don't we have a farewell party? I'll have the Screamer fueled and ready to go tonight," Star says. 

_Oh, no. No no no._

"We can go anywhere you want, Tim!" Anne-Marie says as she faces him, her eyes a bit red around the edges.

"Yeah. Just avoid the mosquitoes," Carl adds. Tim is tempted to tell them sorry and raincheck, but he's sure they'll kill him if he does. Star wants to take the plane, so Tim has to choose someplace outside the United States. It'll take them the whole weekend because his friends love monopolizing people's time and attention. Status: Step 3D still on going.

"Oh," Tim says with a hint of disappointment, "There goes Hawaii then." Hawaii. That's a good five hours travel via Star's Screamer and another five hours to go back. Why did he say Hawaii? There's Panama and Ecuador to name a couple closer party places! Tim wants to hit himself.

"The Prince has spoken. We're bringing the party to Hawaii!" Star squeals.

"Pack anti-mosquito sprays, Carl," Minnie says.

Carl groans. Tim wants to groan with her.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Carl whines. It's her turn.

"We have an hour left before landing," Ives says.

"Quit stalling! Do you have a red card or a three?" Star says. Carl groans and reluctantly pulls a card  from the deck. She frowns and pulls a couple more before laying down a red Skip card.

"My turn," Mark says. He lays down a multi-colored Draw Four card. "Draw four! The next color is green," he says as he smiles at Tim.

"All of you are enjoying this too much," Tim grumbles under his breath. He pulls four cards from the deck and slots it with the others. He must have about twenty cards in his hands. Minnie lays down a green Five.

"Did you say something, Tim? I can't hear you from under that fan," Anne-Marie says as she puts down a blue Five.

"I shouldn't have agreed to play Uno," Tim sighs. He doesn't even try to pay attention to the game anymore. All the cards he draws are numbers, and Tim isn't sure if that's because of chance or foul play. Mark has been playing either draw fours or skips, and no one is playing a Reverse card yet.

"I nominated StripPoker, but you turned me down," Star says. Ives lays down a Skip, and she glares at him. Carl lays down a blue Nine.

"That benefits no one, Star," Cols says as he puts down a yellow Nine. Star rounds her glare to him. Mark puts down a yellow Six. Tim puts down a yellow Eight.

"Excuse me? Four females here, last count and regardless of orientation, would love to see what Tim's packing!" Star exclaims. Tim can feel his face starting to burn. Minnie puts down a red Eight.

"Well, three males here, four including Tim, say we don't need to!" Cols argues. Anne-Marie puts down a blue Eight.

"Then play D&D in the Den!" Star yells back.

"Reverse," Ives says as he lays a blue Reverse card.

"Draw four," Anne-Marie says.

"Draw four. Sorry," Minnie says. Tim starts to draw eight cards from the deck.

"You are all imposters. What have you done to my friends?" Tim grumbles.

* * *

Clark sees Mercy walk up to Lex and whisper in his ear. Code one, Clark hears her say. Then Lex is saying goodbye to the ambassador of Japan. He makes for one of the doors. Clark catches Lois' eyes from across the room. When she nods, Clark moves to investigate.

All Clark needs to do is stand outside the door to listen in. He can use his x-ray vision if needed. Lex builds his properties with lead these days but the Gala is hosted in the old museum, made of plaster and iron.

"Details, Mercy," he hears Lex say. Clark can hear their hurried footsteps heading towards the underground parking lots for the Gala attendees.

"We received Timothy's distress signal, estimated to have been sent an hour ago. We tracked him down to somewhere on the Pacific heading to the West Coast," Mercy says. One of their hearts skip a beat and start hammering up.

"Somewhere on the Pacific? You can do better than that Mercy," Lex says. Clark can hear the bite in his tone.

"We can't establish connection with Miss Starling's SS-170. The aircraft is offline. We are currently establishing a secure satellite connection to capture an image over Timothy's latest coordinates," Mercy says.

"Hack the watch towers in the east coast. We need visual on Tim," Lex says, "And ready the jet. We'll meet them in California."

Superman's beeper turns on.


End file.
